


A gdzie twój Sherlock?

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, F/M, Gen, Humor, Steve i jego zdolności artystyczne, Strange magik, Tony jak to Tony, Wymiana bez granic, akcja dzieje się po wygranej wojnie z Thanosem, gra w pokera, główny bohater to OC, obyczaj, to nie jest crossover z Sherlockiem!, tytuł nie wygląda jakby miał sens ale ma, wszyscy żyją!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Tekst powstał na oddolną wymianę do MCU do życzeń Pantery:• Bohaterowie widziani oczami tzw. Zwykłych Ludzi. Dopuszczalni OC albo postaci bardzo epizodyczne (typu kelnerka z Avengersów). Garść inspiracji: może kapitan Ameryka jest dla kogoś tylko zwykłym gościem, który chodzi na ten sam kurs z rysunku/malarstwa. Może Hawkeye jest taki fajny, że prowadzi warsztaty z łucznictwa dla dzieciaków w parku. Może ktoś jest wkurzony na Iron Mana, bo zniszczył mu samochód. A może ktoś sądzi, że Doktor Strange to zwykły iluzjonista. Dodatkowa inspiracja muzyczna, bo może komuś jednak nasuną się bardziej “epickie” klimaty:"Legendary" (Official Audio) - Welshly Arms.• Stephen (i pelerynka) kombinują jakby tu zrobić na życie, bo ratowanie uniwersum to jedno, ale trzeba coś jeść i jakoś opłacić podatek miejski za Sanctum (pewnie niemały). Mile widziane jakieś cameo Wonga. Inspiracja:Jimmy Kimmel hires Doctor Strange. Humor.Trochę obyczaju, trochę humoru, trochę skonfundowanego głównego OC, kurs malarski i wieża Starka ;)





	A gdzie twój Sherlock?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [czarna_pantera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/gifts).



John Watson był raczej zadowolony ze swojego zwyczajnego życia, chociaż wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do pytania, które z ust nowo poznanych ludzi padało niemal zawsze w różnych kombinacjach, czyli: „A gdzie twój Sherlock?”. Pytanie to wypowiadane było zwykle z krzywym uśmieszkiem człowieka mającego poczucie, że właśnie powiedział niesamowicie zabawny i niesamowicie oryginalny żart. Och, ha, ha, tak, bardzo śmieszne, wcale nie słyszałem tego już tysiąc razy, panie... mógłby mi pan przypomnieć swoje nazwisko? No widzi pan, mojego nie da się zapomnieć, a pańskie takie niepowtarzalne, że aż niezapamiętywalne, he, he... Krzywy uśmieszek zazwyczaj w tym momencie znikał.  
  
Poza tym drobnym szczegółem życie trzydziestodwuletniego Johna Watsona było raczej przeciętne, ale też niczego sobie. Zamieszkiwał w niewielkim domku odziedziczonym po prababci, przy niewielkiej uliczce na Brooklynie, dojeżdżał do pracy kilkuletnią toyotą, a pracował w średniej wielkości zakładzie krawieckim jako księgowy, natomiast w każdą niedzielę odwiedzał rodziców. Nie miał żony, jednak nie narzekał — życie kawalera w zupełności mu odpowiadało, zwłaszcza że miał kilku oddanych kolegów. W każdy wtorek po południu wybierał się na siłownię, a każdy piątek miał wolny od pracy (uroki raczej niewielkiej liczby zamówień) i wtedy spędzał dzień w kinie oraz w parku, a potem wybierał się na ulubioną część tygodnia, czyli kurs malarski trwający aż do późnego wieczora, organizowany przez miejski dom kultury, a dzięki temu zupełnie darmowy. Malować również umiał przeciętnie, ale na kursie prawie każdy był przeciętny, więc też w zupełności mu to odpowiadało.  
  


***

  
  
Piątkowe popołudnie zapowiadało się całkiem ładnie — w parku było ciepło i słonecznie, na niebie nie dało się dostrzec ani jednej chmury, a film, który John przed chwilą oglądał, okazał się bardzo przyjemny. Watson wyrzucił papierek po lodach gałkowych, otarł ręce o tył swetra, po czym, pogwizdując jakąś skoczną melodię, ruszył raźnym krokiem w kierunku domu kultury i wtedy usłyszał krzyk:  
  
— Panie Avengersie Doktorze Strange, a czy to na pewno jest dobry pom...  
  
John odwrócił się i dojrzał wysokiego mężczyznę z łopoczącą pelerynką pędzącego przez park oraz biegnącego za nim młodego chłopaka, na oko ucznia liceum, który wymachiwał jakimś dziwnym sprzętem.  
  
— Wystarczy „Stephen” — odparł mężczyzna, nie odwracając się, i przyspieszył kroku. — I tak, to jest doskonały pomysł.  
  
— Ale przecież pan Stark powiedział, że może się pan Avengers Doktor Stephen wprowadzić do wie...  
  
John uniósł brwi i zatrzymał się, zaciekawiony, kiedy Doktor Strange stanął gwałtownie, załopotał pelerynką i uśmiechnął się do chłopaka.  
  
— Mimo że z nieokiełznaną radością wprowadziłbym się do wieży pana Avengersa Tony’ego Starka alias Iron Mana — powiedział, nachylając się bliżej Petera, a ten odchylił się do tyłu, chyba onieśmielony — to jednak ktoś musi strzec Sanctum. A beze mnie zostałby tam tylko Wong.  
  
— Ale ja poznałem pana Wonga, on na pewno doskonale poradziłby sobie...  
  
Strange nachylił się jeszcze bliżej, tak że biedny chłopak wygiął się do tyłu niemal do granic możliwości, wciąż ściskając dziwny sprzęt przy piersi, po czym przemówił:  
  
— Peter. Ja nie wątpię w umiejętności Wonga. Ja po prostu muszę — _sam!_ — zarobić trochę pieniędzy, żeby móc mu płacić pensję.  
  
Peter przełknął ślinę, a John przekrzywił głowę, zaintrygowany sytuacją. Niewątpliwie miał przed sobą dwóch Avengersów kłócących się na środku parku o to, gdzie jeden z nich ma mieszkać i skąd wziąć pieniądze, choć wydawało się to nieco absurdalne. John zawsze sądził, że rząd płaci Avengersom albo że ten cały Tony Stark wszystko funduje... A tu chyba nie do końca.  
  
— Ale to czy nie mógłby pan Doktor Stephen St...  
  
— _Stephen_ — odparł tamten, uśmiechając się trochę przyjaźnie, a trochę kąśliwie. — Możesz mi mówić po imieniu, w końcu jesteśmy kolegami po fachu.  
  
Peter znów przełknął ślinę.  
  
— Ale to czy nie mógłby p... czy nie _można byłoby_ spróbować czegoś innego? Na przykład udzielać porad medycznych w szpitalu albo, no nie wiem, korepetycji studentom medycyny...  
  
— Szanowny panie Avengersie Peterze Parkerze alias Spider-Manie — zaczął Stephen; John zaśmiał się pod nosem, a Peter wytrzeszczył oczy. — Tak, to może kiedyś też. Choć wątpię. Nie wpuszczę żadnego studenta do Sanctum. Idźmy, idźmy.  
  
Peter zrobił minę cierpiętnika i ścisnął przedmiot mocniej, a potem wzniósł oczy ku niebu.  
  
— Ale ja dziś miałem iść z panem Avengersem Kapitanem Ameryką na...  
  
— Peter, przecież sam mi powiedziałeś o tym waszym pikniku szkolnym... Zrobimy parę sztuczek, weźmiemy zapłatę od dyrektorki i tyle tam po nas. A ze Steve’em pójdziesz za tydzień. — Odwrócił się do niego tyłem, aż mu pelerynkę podwiało, i ruszył raźnym krokiem.  
  
Peter zaczął się za nim wlec raczej smętnie, a kiedy mijał Johna, ten usłyszał, jak chłopak mruczy pod nosem: _Jezus Maria, Ned to mnie wyśmieje za te czary z kapelusza, no wstyd na dzielni... I na co mi było być tym Avengersem..._  
  
John zmarszczył brwi, odprowadzając osobliwą parę wzrokiem. Jeżeli uszy go nie myliły, to Stephen Strange, nowo nabyty członek Avengersów, szedł właśnie z Peterem Parkerem, od niedawna również Avengersem, na piknik organizowany przez szkołę Petera, by za pieniądze wyciągać króliki z kapelusza. To brzmiało tak absurdalnie, że John jeszcze stał tam przez chwilę i starał się to wszystko ogarnąć, ale potem machnął ręką i ruszył do domu kultury. _Króliki z kapelusza!_ , mruknął jeszcze tylko.  
  
Kiedy wszedł do salki, gdzie odbywał się kurs, od razu spostrzegł Betty siedzącą już na swoim miejscu. Pomachał do niej, a ta odmachała wesoło i zawołała:  
  
— John! John Watson! Już się bałam, że nie przyjdziesz. Jesteś później niż zazwyczaj.  
  
John usiadł na swoim krzesełku i odwrócił się do niej przodem.  
  
— A, wiesz, coś mnie zatrzymało. Nic ważnego w zasadzie. — Uśmiechnął się. — Gdyby miało mnie nie być, wysłałabym ci SMS-a.  
  
Betty zachichotała.  
  
— Czarujący jak zwykle. Och, gdybym miała jeszcze jakąś wolną wnuczkę, niechybnie bym was zeswatała...  
  
John z grzeczności poszerzył uśmiech, a potem kiwnął głową i już miał chwycić pędzel, by mieć zająć czym ręce, kiedy Betty spojrzała na coś za jego plecami. Otworzyła szeroko usta, po czym zaraz zakryła je dłonią i zatrzepotała rzęsami.  
  
— Och, kolejny wspaniały dżentelmen! Johnie, nie będziesz już rodzynkiem. Halo, halo! — Zaczęła machać dziko w tamtym kierunku, więc John obrócił się na krześle. — Proszę dołączyć do nas, tu jest wolne miejsce!  
  
Nowo przybyły mężczyzna uśmiechnął się uprzejmie i podszedł do Betty, a szczęka Johna Watsona znalazła się na podłodze.  
  
— Dzień dobry szanownej damie — odezwał się Kapitan Ameryka, chwytając jej dłoń i składając na niej lekki pocałunek. — Dzień dobry — zwrócił się do Johna, na co ten bąknął jakieś przywitanie. — Mam na imię Steve. Bardzo chętnie do państwa dołączę, załatwię tylko formalności. — Ukłonił się i odszedł w kierunku Lindsay, bardzo wesołej i nieco podstarzałej hipiski prowadzącej kurs.  
  
— Johnie, muszę przyznać, że teraz żałuję, że nie mam dwóch wnuczek na wydaniu — mruknęła Betty, szczerząc się niczym kot z Cheshire. — Och, ależ będzie zabawa!  
  
John nie wątpił.  
  


***

  
  
Kapitan Ameryka — „proszę, niech państwo mówią mi po prostu _Steve_ ” — okazał się uprzejmym, przyjacielskim, nieżartującym o Sherlocku i piekielnie utalentowanym malarsko człowiekiem. Ustawioną przez Lindsay misę z owocami naszkicował z taką precyzją, że John zdębiał, a Betty aż pisnęła z zachwytu i zaczęła wychwalać go pod niebiosa, zupełnie porzucając rozmowę z Johnem. Steve uśmiechał się nieśmiało i zdawał się być zupełnie innym człowiekiem niż ten wielki i budzący grozę Kapitan Ameryka dzierżący słynną tarczę, którego często pokazywano w telewizji podczas jakiegoś kolejnego najazdu kosmitów.  
  
— John, czym się zajmujesz? — zapytał uprzejmie, nachylając się do Johna. Siedząca między mężczyznami Betty patrzyła a to na jednego, a to na drugiego, wielce ukontentowana.  
  
— Jestem księgowym — odparł Watson, kuląc się w sobie. Księgowym, też coś.  
  
— To ciekawe — odparł Steve, a John pomyślał, że wcale nie. — Kończysz pracę na tyle wcześnie, że dajesz radę dotrzeć tu na kurs?  
  
— Mam wolne piątki.  
  
Steve otworzył szerzej oczy, a Bety, już całkowicie uszczęśliwiona, zaklaskała, wyszczerzona od ucha do ucha. Steve posłał jej delikatny uśmiech.  
  
— Ho-ho! — skomentował. — To ci heca. Też chciałbym mieć jakiś dzień wolny.  
  
— A gdzie pracujesz, Stevie? — wtrąciła się Betty. Jej płótno stało nienaruszone, mimo że każdy uczestnik zajmował się już malowaniem szkicu owoców.  
  
— W zasadzie pracuję dla rządu — odpowiedział. — Ale jestem też trochę wolnym strzelcem.  
  
John już dawno zauważył, że Betty zupełnie, ale to zupełnie nie orientuje się w świecie. Czasami zastanawiał się, jak przeżyła na nim prawie osiemdziesiąt lat, ale nigdy nie wnikał w to jakoś bardziej. Ostatecznie on sam nic nie wiedział o futbolu, chociaż pewnie by tego od niego wymagano jako od mężczyzny, dlatego tylko wzruszał ramionami, gdy Betty przykładowo pytała Kapitana Amerykę, gdzie ten pracuje. Steve zresztą wydawał się całkiem zadowolony z tej częściowej anonimowości — reszta uczestniczek kursu łypała na niego oczami, zatem na pewno go poznały, ale w tym kącie pokoju mógł być po prostu Steve’em.  
  
— Och, jesteś jakimś tajnym agentem? — zapytała Betty, podskakując. — Nie mów, nie mów! Tajni agenci i tak nie mogą nic zdradzać!  
  
Steve uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.  
  
— Żaden ze mnie tajny i żaden agent — powiedział jedynie.  
  
John kiwnął głową, nabierając żółtej farby na pędzel, by pomalować banana. Tajny na pewno nie.  
  
Reszta spotkania przebiegła w raczej miłej, choć nieco niezręcznej atmosferze; Betty zadawała Steve’owi jakieś drobne pytania, a ten odpowiadał chętnie i wciągał Johna do rozmowy.  
  
— Moi najukochańsi — zaczęła w końcu Lindsay swoim niskim, słodkim, ciągnącym się głosem, który przywodził Johnowi na myśl melasę z domieszką marihuany. Siedziała po turecku na podwyższeniu przy oknie, skąd mogła obserwować całą grupę, i podpierała łokcie na kolanach, a dłonie przycisnęła do policzków. — Tak mi przykro, ale na dziś to już koniec zajęć, dobrze? Za tydzień będziemy jeszcze malować, a za dwa tygodnie porozmawiamy sobie o naszych pięknych pracach i postaramy się zanalizować wszelkie błędy, które czasami gdzieniegdzie popełniliśmy. — Poprawiła chustę na głowie. — Nie przejmujcie się, jesteśmy tu po to, żeby przyjemnie doskonalić nasze umiejętności. Wszyscy jesteście wspaniali, dobrze? Pamiętajcie o spełnianiu dobrych uczynków w ciągu tego tygodnia! Do widzenia, do zobaczenia!  
  
— Lindsay jest bardzo miła — zagaił Steve, pakując pędzle do torby; przyniósł swoje własne, które wyglądały na dobrze zużyte, zatem zapewne były to jakieś jego ulubione.  
  
— Och, ona tak zawsze! — odpowiedziała Betty, łapiąc Steve’a za ramię i nachylając się ku niemu. — To barrrdzo miła kobieta, a do tego jaka profesjonalna. Może się wydawać taka... no wiesz... — Zakręciła palcem wskazującym wolnej ręki przy skroni. — Ale to bardzo dobra nauczycielka! My z Johnem wiele się od niej nauczyliśmy.  
  
— Tak, to prawda — poparł ją John. — Choć moje umiejętności chyba nigdy nie będą jakieś wybitne.  
  
— Ach, Johnny! — Betty zmarszczyła brwi i pacnęła go po przyjacielsku w bark; John uśmiechnął się szeroko i wziął ją pod drugie ramię. — Najważniejsza jest dobra zabawa. Zobacz, ja dziś zupełnie nic nie namalowałam! — Roześmiała się. — Ale za to konwersacja była przednia.  
  
— O tak — dodał Steve.  
  
Wychodzili właśnie z domu kultury we trójkę, oni dwaj po obu stronach Betty, która akurat milczała, kiedy nagle z naprzeciwka nadbiegł jakiś chłopak, dzierżąc w dłoniach dziwny przedmiot. Buzię miał pomalowaną na różowo, biało i czarno, co — po bliższych oględzinach Johna — miało chyba przedstawiać królika. John po chwili rozpoznał w nim tego całego Spider-Mana, który wcześniej w parku wlókł się za Doktorem Strange’em.  
  
— Proszę pana Avengersa Kapitana Ameryki! — wrzasnął. — Ooo, bardzo pana Avengersa Kapitana Amerykę przepraszam, że nie dotarłem na czas, ale pan Avengers Dok...  
  
— _Steve_ — przerwał mu Steve. — I _Stephen_. Mówiliśmy ci. — Odwrócił się do Johna i Betty z przepraszającym uśmiechem. — Wybaczą państwo, ale muszę się zmyć z tym młodym dżentelmenem. Bardzo miło było poznać. — Ukłonił się Betty i ucałował jej dłoń wśród zachwytów zaczerwienionej kobiety, a potem podał rękę Johnowi. — Do zobaczenia za tydzień.  
  
— Do zobaczenia na pewno! — zawołała Betty, a John dodał:  
  
— Do widzenia, miło było poznać.  
  
Steve uśmiechnął się po raz kolejny, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i chwycił chłopaka pod ramię. John, zanim zdołali odejść, usłyszał jeszcze fragment ich rozmowy.  
  
— Panie Avengersie Peterze Parkerze zwany Spider-Manem, bratanku May Parker i najlepszy przyjacielu Neda Leedsa... — zaczął Steve, a John zachichotał pod nosem, rozśmieszony podobnymi sposobami Steve’a i tego całego Stephena, by Peter mówił im po imieniu. — Czy ja też mam się do ciebie zwracać takimi tytułami czy co? Ty jesteś Peter, ja jestem Steve.  
  
— No na pewno będę mówił po imieniu do kogoś, kogo figurki zajmują mi pół piwnicy... — mruknął Peter, ale co było dalej, John już nie dosłyszał. Betty pociągnęła go w stronę przystanku autobusowego, dokąd zawsze ją odprowadzał, i zagadała o film, który dziś oglądał w kinie.  
  


***

  
  
Tydzień minął Johnowi całkiem miło i raczej bez większych incydentów. Kiedy siedem dni później wychodził z kina z zamiarem kupienia sobie lodów, by zaczekać w parku na kurs, nie podejrzewał, że natknie się na tego samego Stephena Strange’a w pelerynce. Tym razem mężczyzna siedział przy niewielkim stoliku ustawionym pod drzewem, a przed nim leżały talia kart, trzy kubeczki do góry dnem i czarny kapelusz. Do tego w ziemię obok krzesełka wbito drewniany słup, na którego czubku widniała tablica z brokatowym napisem CZARODZIEJSKIE SZTUCZKI ZA PIĘĆ DOLARÓW. Strange ubrany był w jakiś błyszczący strój, opierał łokcie o stoliczek, a policzki o dłonie, i przyglądał się przechodzącym obok ludziom z miną raczej nietęgą.  
  
John wytrzeszczył oczy i przycupnął na pobliskiej ławce. Strange wygiął usta w podkowę i wzdychał co jakiś czas, ale John nie wiedział, czy to strategia mająca przyciągnąć klientów pełnych współczucia czy wyraz faktycznego ubolewania.  
  
Nagle coś się rozdzwoniło i mężczyzna drgnął, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz, zmarszczył brwi i odebrał.  
  
— Halo? — powiedział. — Tak, jestem... Wszystko w porządku, tak... Peter powiedział, że to dobra miejscówka... No nie wiem, ale takie dzieciaki chyba się znają?... Nie... Bo nie!... Steve, daj mi spokój, nie będę z nim rozmawiał... Myślałby kto, że do pokoju ze Starkiem namawiał mnie będzie człowiek, który rozpętał z nim wojnę domową!... No nic nie wypominam... Mhm... Tak, wiem, już tydzień temu mi mówił, że tam idziecie... No szkoda, szkoda, dobrego królika robił tam na tym pikniku, fajnie się go teleportowało, bo taki szczupły, zmieścił mi się do kapelusza idealnie... Tak, dobrze.... Dzięki. Cześć.  
  
Rozłączył się, znów westchnął, a potem potoczył wzrokiem po parku i oklapł na krzesełku jeszcze niżej. John zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem Strange nie został wyrzucony z drużyny Avengersów i teraz musi zarabiać na życie jako iluzjonista. W zasadzie żaden z nowojorczyków nie do końca wiedział, czym zajmował się Doktor Strange w szeregach Avengersów. Większość podejrzewała, że znał tysiąc wschodnich sztuk walki i kładł przeciwników za pomocą celnych kopniaków oraz uderzeń, ale byli też tacy, którzy wierzyli w jego magiczne zdolności. John nie należał do żadnej grupy, bo po prostu nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad życiem Avengersów, ale po usłyszeniu tej rozmowy, w której padły słowa _fajnie się go teleportowało_...  
  
Potrząsnął głową. Nawet jeśli Strange umiał czarować i teleportować, to i tak nie jest interes Johna.  
  


***

  
  
Steve pojawił się na kursie o kilka minut wcześniej niż poprzednim razem i przyprowadził ze sobą tego samego rozemocjonowanego chłopaka, Petera, a także wysokiego mężczyznę o ciemnych włosach sięgających mu brody, z których część związał w nieco nieschludny kucyk nad karkiem. John zmarszczył brwi, mając wrażenie, że gdzieś już go widział.  
  
— Przyprowadziłem przyjaciół — powiedział Steve, uśmiechając się do Betty i Johna. — To Peter — wskazał na młodego chłopaka, a ten wyszczerzył się i ukłonił — a to Bucky. — Mężczyzna ucałował dłoń Betty i podał Johnowi rękę.  
  
Betty zachichotała i wzięła Petera pod rękę.  
  
— Panowie wybaczą, ale pokażę temu młodzieńcowi nasze miejsca!  
  
Zaczęła coś do niego mówić rozemocjonowanym głosem i ciągnąć go w stronę płótna, zapewne chcąc usadzić gdzieś obok siebie i zacząć żałować, że nie ma żadnej prawnuczki na wydaniu — chociaż może miała? John musiał wypytać, a...  
  
...i wtedy coś w mózgu Johna wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.  
  
— Czy pan... pan jest Buckym Barnesem... który...? — zaczął się jąkać.  
  
Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko.  
  
— W czasach zimnej wojny prawie wymordował pół Ameryki? Tak, to ja.  
  
John cofnął się o pół kroku, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien. Bucky Barnes był bohaterem wojny z niejakim Tinosem czy Thanunem, John nie do końca pamiętał, a do tego od czasów Zimowego Żołnierza zdążył już zostać zupełnie wyleczony. Cały Nowy Jork swego czasu żył jego procesem sądowym; wytworzyły się dwa obozy: ci usprawiedliwiający Barnesa tym, że nie był sobą, oraz ci, którzy żądali od niego odpokutowania win. John pamiętał, że sam stał mniej więcej pośrodku, Barnes nie był co prawda w dobrym stanie psychicznym podczas zimnej wojny i poddano go praniu mózgu, ale mimo wszystko krzywda została wyrządzona.  
  
— Nie chciałem tak... obcesowo... panie Barnes... — plątał się dalej, ale Bucky potrząsnął głową i zerknął na Steve’a.  
  
— Nic nie szkodzi.  
  
— Sąd go uniewinnił — wtrącił się Steve, a Bucky dźgnął go palcem w bok. — No co? Przecież to prawda — dodał, patrząc na niego z ukosa.  
  
— Pan Watson na pewno o tym wie — odparł Bucky. — A tak swoją drogą, panie _Johnie Watson_... — zaczął i John aż zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu. Seryjny zabójca czy nie, Avengers czy nie, o Sherlocku Holmesie na pewno słyszał i zaraz sypnie tym genialnym, wielce oryginalnym żartem, a John nawet nie będzie mógł rzucić swoją zwyczajową uwagą, bo nazwisko Zimowego Żołnierza trudno zapomnieć, no i lepiej mu się nie narażać, więc... — Trochę mi głupio, ale czy moglibyśmy przejść na ty? Kiedy słyszę „panie Barnes”, to aż dostaję gęsiej skórki.  
  
John otworzył oczy i wyszczerzył się, do razu wyciągając rękę. Zimowy Żołnierz czy nie, był porządny jak sam Kapitan Ameryka!  
  


***

  
  
Jak się okazało, Peter Parker był nie tylko bardzo rozentuzjazmowany siedzeniem tuż obok _szanownego pana Avengersa Kapitana Ameryki_ , lecz także nie do końca umiał się skupić na rysowaniu. Steve nawet nachylał się do niego kilka razy, przytrzymywał mu pędzel własną ręką i starał się pokazać właściwe ruchy, ale Peter wtedy wytrzeszczał oczy, nabierał powietrza, prostował się i wyglądał, jakby miał eksplodować. Z radości czy ze strachu, trudno było stwierdzić.  
  
Bucky tylko chichotał co i raz pod nosem, patrząc na ten widok, a Betty znów niczego nie malowała, tylko próbowała znaleźć w telefonie numer do swojej prawnuczki. John w końcu pokręcił głową i poinformował ją, że sam jej potem go poszuka, a teraz lepiej skupić się na malowaniu. Betty przystała na to z ochotą.  
  
Johna nie zdziwiło, że po raz kolejny szkic Steve’a okazał się najlepszy. W tym tygodniu zajęli się malowaniem trzech artystycznych waz ustawionych na podwyższeniu na środku pomieszczenia i kiedy John dopiero kończył rysować drugą, a Peter zajmował się obserwowaniem Lindsay, by móc niespostrzeżenie podkraść się bliżej waz ( _Peter, po prostu spytaj, czy możesz podejść_ ; _Szanowny panie Avengersie Bucky Barnes były Zimowy Żołnierzu, ale co to za ZABAWA bez podkradania się?_ ), Steve odłożył ołówek, spojrzał na swoje dzieło i zasępił się.  
  
— Bucky — powiedział. — Czy nie wydaje ci się, że coś pomieszałem z perspektywą?  
  
Bucky oderwał wzrok od Petera wciąż dzierżącego w dłoniach ten swój dziwny sprzęt i zerknął na rysunek Steve’a. Przysunął się bliżej, zmrużył oczy, przechylił głowę i westchnął.  
  
— Steve, przyjacielu — zaczął niskim głosem. — Jak mogłeś to zrobić.  
  
— Co? Jednak coś pomieszałem? — zmartwił się Steve.  
  
Bucky spojrzał na niego, po czym zamrugał niczym sędziwy doktor z sześćdziesięcioletnim doświadczeniem, który już niejedno widział i potrafi rozpoznać chorobę na pierwszy rzut oka.  
  
— Steve — ciągnął. — Jak mogłeś przywlec mnie na ten kurs, skoro dobrze wiedziałeś, że za nic się nie znam na rysowaniu i na tych twoich perspektywach.  
  
Betty zachichotała, a Peter jej zawtórował. John zakrył usta, żeby nikt nie zobaczył jego szerokiego uśmiechu.  
  
— Och! — krzyknęła Betty, wciąż w chichotach, które wzmogły się na widok Steve’a kręcącego głową. — Bucky, tu nikt nie umie rysować, nie martw się! To znaczy — chrząknęła — nikt oprócz Steve’a. I jestem pewna, że te wszystkie perspektywy są u niego bardzo w porządku. — Zapuściła żurawia na płótno Steve’a i zacmokała z zadowoleniem. — No jak fotografia!  
  
Bucky zaśmiał się, czym zwrócił uwagę Lindsay; kobieta wbiła w nich swój przenikliwy wzrok i odsłoniła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, a potem pokiwała zachęcająco głową, by kontynuowali rysowanie.  
  
— Panie Avengersie Bucky Barnes były Zimowy Żołnierzu, no i teraz nici z mojego podkradania się... — zamarudził Peter.  
  
— Drogi, szanowny i wielce kochany Peterze Parkerze działający pod pseudonimem Spider-Man, strzelający w ludzi pajęczyną, synu swoich rodziców i bratanku swojej ciotki, uczniu swojego liceum i chłopaku...  
  
— No dobra, już dobra, cicho, bo zapajęczynuję usta! — przerwał mu Peter i zamachał dziwnym sprzętem, a John roześmiał się w głos.  
  


***

  
  
John nawet zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do cotygodniowych spotkań z Kapitanem Ameryką, byłym Zimowym Żołnierzem i Spider-Manem, bohaterami wojny z tym całym Thesunem, choć widzieli się zaledwie kilka razy. Peter wciąż nosił swój dziwny sprzęt, który — jak wywnioskował John — służył do strzelania pajęczyną, ale Steve i Bucky, siedząc przy płótnach, zdawali się być zwykłymi przyjaciółmi czy nawet braćmi spędzającymi czas z młodszym kuzynem lub bratankiem. Betty wciąż nie wiedziała, z kim na do czynienia, a reszta uczestniczek kursu raz po raz podchodziła do nich, prosząc o autograf czy wspólne zdjęcie, ale też o dziwo nie robiły zamieszania. Zapewne tak jak John rozumiały, że superbohater też człowiek i też potrzebuje odpoczynku. Ostatecznie natarczywymi prośbami o tysiące zdjęć mogłyby wypędzić ich z kursu, a nie o to chodziło.  
  
Wtorkowe popołudnie zapowiadało się raczej deszczowo, ciemne chmury wisiały nad Nowym Jorkiem, grożąc natychmiastowym lunięciem, a wiatr stawał się coraz silniejszy, więc kiedy John wyszedł z pracy i skierował się ku parkingowi, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy warto iść na siłownię. Mógłby wpaść do sklepu po mięso i piwo, a potem zadzwonić do kilku kolegów i urządzić jakiś męski wieczór, w końcu opuszczenie siłowni tylko raz nie jest wielkim grzechem — John z dumą przyznawał, że był stałym bywalcem klubu fitness i nie wymigiwał się byle wymówkami. No ale wracanie wieczorem w strugach deszczu...  
  
Kiedy tak szedł, rozmyślając i pogwizdując wesoławo, dotarł do parkingu, gdzie tuż przy wjeździe stał jego samochód. Czy też raczej resztki samochodu. W miejscu, gdzie wcześniej stało auto, mieściła się ogromna dziura w ziemi, a dookoła leżały jakieś szczątki blachy, kawałek szyby przedniej z tkwiącą przy niej wycieraczką, jedno lusterko i trzy opony, z czego, jak zauważył John, jedna to ta zapasowa. John wytrzeszczył oczy. Zamrugał. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale jako księgowy kończył wcześniej niż cała reszta, dlatego nikogo nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Znów zamrugał.  
  
Wiatr wzmógł się i coś zatrzepotało. John jak w otępieniu podszedł bliżej, nachylił się nad fragmentem szyby i zza wycieraczki wydobył kartkę złożoną na pół; o mały włos mu nie odleciała na wietrze. Rozłożył i przeczytał napis: „Niechcący trochę uszkodziłem Pani/Pana auto, zobowiązuję się je odkupić w całości, proszę zadzwonić, Tony Stark”. Pod spodem dopisano numer telefonu.  
  
John klapnął sobie po turecku obok szczątek auta i wybrał numer. Za pierwszym razem nikt nie odebrał, ale za drugim dało się usłyszeć głos zaraz po wybrzmieniu pierwszego sygnału:  
  
— _Tak, słucham? Chciałem już oddzwaniać, ale nie zdążyłem._  
  
— Kto mówi? — odezwał się John.  
  
— _A to nie wie pan, do kogo dzwoni?_  
  
John przymknął oczy. Wiatr poruszył oponą, tak że przetoczyła się kawałek dalej.  
  
— Wiem. Niechcący trochę uszkodził mi pan auto.  
  
— _Ooo!_ — zawołał Stark. — _Tak, tak, już wiem. Zostawiłem panu kartkę za wycieraczką, ale..._ — Coś zgrzytnęło i zaskrzypiało w słuchawce, aż John musiał ją odsunąć od ucha. — _Wie pan, kiepski moment. Wpadnie pan do wieży dziś wieczorem? Dobry dojazd autobusem! A chyba pan wie, gdzie jest wieża Starka, co? Jeśli nie, proszę pytać przechodniów. Autobus numer sto pięć, proszę zapamiętać, ja oddam za bilet! A teraz... agggh... muszę kończyć, do widzenia!_  
  
John usłyszał sygnał kończący połączenie i odłożył telefon obok siebie, a potem oparł się o słupek i westchnął. Chyba miał jakieś drobne na bilet do domu i bilet do wieży Starka, więc wymacał portfel w kieszeni, wyjął go, podniósł się i ruszył w stronę przystanku. Zaczęło kropić. Z siłowni nici, z męskiego wieczorku nici, a i pewnie przemoknie do suchej nitki.  
  


***

  
  
Autobus numer sto pięć dojechał do parku, gdzie po drugiej stronie mieściła się wieża Starka, zwana także od niedawna Wieżą Avengersów. John rozłożył parasolkę, by uchronić się przed gigantyczną ulewą, i ruszył szybkim krokiem. Przyciskając parasol bliżej prawej strony ciała, wyjął telefon i wybrał numer Starka.  
  
— _O, pan Uszkodzone Auto, słucham pana?_ — odezwał się mężczyzna.  
  
— Już idę parkiem. Mam zapukać do drzwi czy... — zająknął się John.  
  
— _Ha, ha, ha!_ — zaśmiał się, aż Johnowi zrobiło się głupio, że zapytał. — _Nie, nie, ja już idę, otworzę panu. Proszę szybciej, bo się pan tam rozpuści na tym deszczu!_  
  
John mruknął coś na pożegnanie, rozłączył się i przyspieszył kroku.  
  
Kiedy dotarł do wieży, Tony Stark stał na przeszklonym tarasie i zajadał się bananem, wpatrując się w przemokniętego Johna. Otworzył mu drzwi, wyrzucił skórkę gdzieś za siebie, gdzie od razu pochwyciły ją długie srebrne szczypce i wciągnęły w otwór w ścianie, i zaprosił gestem do środka.  
  
— Bardzo pana przepraszam za to uszkodzenie — zaczął, prowadząc Johna. — Ale wie pan, jak to jest. Leci człowiek w zbroi z wyrzutnią rakiet i trochę go zawieje, to od razu strzeli nie tam, gdzie chciał!  
  
John pokiwał głową, tak jakby wiedział, a Tony Stark skierował go ku wnętrzu wieży i prowadził w sobie tylko wiadomym kierunku.  
  
— No a jak się pan w ogóle nazywa? — zapytał, odwracając się. — Bo mnie to pan na pewno kojarzy, co? Tony Stark — dodał, wyciągając rękę.  
  
— Kojarzę. Nazywam się John Watson.  
  
Ścisnął dłoń Starka, a ten wyszczerzył się jak Betty na widok Steve’a.  
  
— _John Watson_? Serio? Jak ten od Sherlocka?  
  
John zacisnął zęby i zmełł przekleństwo, niezadowolony, że w tym przypadku jego fortel pod tytułem mnie-nie-da-się-zapomnieć-a-pana-tak nie zadziała.  
  
— Zaproponowano mi kiedyś rolę Sherlocka w filmie, wie pan — kontynuował Stark, prowadząc Johna jakimiś zawiłymi korytarzami. John uświadomił sobie, że nie pamięta już drogi do wyjścia. — To seria filmów miała nawet być. Watsona miał grać Jude Law... — Obrzucił Johna oceniającym spojrzeniem. — Pan to nawet trochę podobny do niego! Ale no odrzuciłem rolę, bo do listy osiągnięć aktorstwa mi nie trzeba. Proszę tędy!  
  
Zanim John zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, został prawie wepchnięty do sporego pokoju wypełnionego regałami. Na środku stało wielkie biurko, do którego podszedł Stark, i mężczyzna zaraz oklapł na fotel obrotowy. Skinął Johnowi, by ten uczynił to samo z krzesłem stojącym naprzeciwko.  
  
— Muszę przyznać, że nie pamiętam, jakie pan miał auto. Wie pan. W końcu w nie _nie celowałem_ , to był wypadek. Podczas pracy, dodam. Proszę mi zatem powiedzieć...  
  
Przerwał im dzwonek telefonu stojącego na biurku. Stark westchnął i spytał:  
  
— Wybaczy pan? — Kiedy John skinął, polecił: — Jarvis, odbierz.  
  
— _Panie Stark!_ — krzyknął ktoś o młodym, wysokim głosie i jeśli Johna słuch nie mylił, był to Peter Parker. — _Niech mi pan powie, jak zdjąć ochronę rodzicielską z tego nowego stroju! PROSZĘ!_  
  
Stark zaśmiał się i przeczesał włosy.  
  
— Znowu coś Strange chce?  
  
— _Zabrał mnie na jakąś konferencję i mam słuchać o rozszczepianiu komórek czy tam nie wiem o czym, bo potem mamy iść na pokaz, gdzie on się zgłosi, a ja mam być jego modelem ciała człowieka i chce na mnie pokazywać jakieś swoje medyczne zabiegi!_  
  
John zmarszczył brwi, a Stark aż wstał z fotela.  
  
— A po co ci strój?  
  
— _Odlecę mu!_ — wrzasnął Peter. — _Chyba jest tu taka opcja, panie Stark?_  
  
— Obawiam się, że nie — odparł ten. — Ale masz pajęcze zmysły, poradzisz sobie! Ucieknij sufitem, tam cię nie dorwie.  
  
— _Chyba że cofnie czas!_  
  
Stark zrobił minę kota objedzonego śmietanką i zaczął przechadzać się za biurkiem w tę i z powrotem, trzymając ręce splecione z tyłu.  
  
— Taa, teraz nie cofnie. Peter, słońce ty moje, przecież jak on się ze mną założył, że sam bez mojej pomocy zarobi na to swoje Sanctum, to na pewno magii do tego nie użyje. Znaczy — zreflektował się — użyje. Ale nie takiej. Nie martw się, młody! Sam się zgłosiłeś na ochotnika, żeby mu pomóc.  
  
— _Ja mu tylko o tym pikniku powiedziałem, nie musiał mnie tam ciągać i do kapelusza teleportować!_  
  
— Przykro mi. Trzeba brać odpowiedzialność za swoje słowa i czyny, tego cię uczy wujcio Tony.  
  
— _Nie jest pan moim wujkiem_ — wytknął Peter.  
  
— Ale gdyby nie Pepper, to twoja ciocia May długo by wolna nie była — odparł Stark i z powrotem opadł na fotel.  
  
— _Panie Stark!_  
  
— Muszę kończyć, Peter, mam spotkanie. Ale — dodał poważniej — gdyby działo się coś istotnego, to dzwoń. Zawsze i o każdej porze.  
  
— _Wiem, panie Stark. Dziękuję_ — odparł Peter. — _Do widzenia_ — pożegnał się ciepriętniczo i rozłączył.  
  
Stark uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Johna zawadiacko.  
  
— Wie pan, kim są Avengersi, prawda? Oszczędziłoby mi to wyjaśniania tej rozmowy.  
  
John pokiwał głową, myśląc o Strange’u. Tysiąc wschodnich sztuk walki też coś! Od początku powinien był podejrzewać, że to magik. W tym świecie Johna już nic nie dziwiło.  
  


***

  
  
Kiedy John wychodził z biura Starka, mając świadomość, że na koncie widnieje mu teraz suma, za którą mógłby kupić sobie dziesięć toyot prosto z salonu, był wciąż trochę rozkojarzony i zdumiony, dlatego nie zauważył kogoś idącego korytarzem. Stark został w biurze i obiecał dołączyć do Watsona tuż po zapisaniu przelewu w prywatnym notatniku, więc nie mógł widzieć, jak John wpada na tajemniczego bywalca korytarza.  
  
— Stark! — wrzasnął ten ktoś. — Jak łazisz?!  
  
— Uspokój się, Clint, to nie jest Tony — dodał kobiecy głos i kiedy John uniósł wzrok, dojrzał blondynkę przyglądającą mu się z ciekawością. — Pan jest klientem Tony’ego Starka? — zapytała.  
  
— Coś w tym ro... — zaczął John i wtedy trzasnęły za nim drzwi i dołączył do nich Stark.  
  
— Rozwaliłem panu auto podczas misji — odparł, klepiąc Johna po ramieniu. — Poznajcie, to pan John Watson.  
  
— John Watson? — zdziwił się mężczyzna nazwany Clintem. — Ha! A gdzie pan chowa swojego Sherlocka?  
  
— Och, ha, ha, tak, bardzo śmieszne, wcale nie słyszałem tego już tysiąc razy, panie... jak pan właściwie się nazywa? — powiedział płasko John. — No widzi pan, mojego nie da się zapomnieć, a pańskie takie niepowtarzalne, że aż niezapamiętywalne, he, he...  
  
Clint zdawał się być zupełnie nieporuszony wywodem Johna i tylko zaśmiał się, klepiąc rękami o uda.  
  
— A bo ja się jeszcze nie przedstawiłem. Clint Barton zwany Sokolim Okiem. Musiał pan o mnie słyszeć. — Puścił mu oczko.  
  
John zawrzał wewnętrznie. Przy tych Avengersach jego sposób w ogóle nie działał! Dobrze, że Steve i Bucky byli zbyt uprzejmi na takie żarty, a Peter zbyt w nich wpatrzony, by się przejmować jakimś Johnem Watsonem.  
  
— Istotnie, słyszałem — poinformował go prawie przez zaciśnięte zęby. — A o mnie pewnie pan czytał w książkach Doyle’a.  
  
Cała trójka Avengersów się zaśmiała, a kobieta dala Clintowi sójkę w bok.  
  
— Ale cię zgasił — rzuciła niskim głosem i zwróciła się w stronę Johna, mówiąc weselej: — Natasha Romanoff. — Podała mu dłoń, a on ucałował jej wierzch, nie będąc do końca pewnym, czy tak wypada.  
  
— John Watson — przedstawił się.  
  
— Miło poznać — dodała z uśmiechem, więc John pogratulował sobie w duchu manier, których nabył na kursie malarstwa, do niedawna pełnym kobiet.  
  
— Nataaaaaaaaashaaaaaaaaa! — wrzasnął ktoś z wnętrza korytarza. — Naaaaaaaat! Gdzie jesteś?! Obiecałaś nam dziś partyjkę pokera, a przecież wiesz, jak nie mogę się doczekać, aż mnie ograsz ze wszystkich bananów, które podkradłem Star... O — przerwał, dostrzegając Johna. — John?  
  
— Bucky.  
  
— To wy się znacie? — spytał Tony, nachylając się ku Johnowi. — Naprawdę jesteś Jude Law i znasz wszystkich VIP-ów czy co?  
  
— Jude Law? — spytał Bucky. — A nie John Watson?  
  
— Zdecydowanie John Watson, pan Stark mnie z kimś pomylił — odparł John.  
  
Stark zatrzepotał rzęsami i zdziwił się teatralnie.  
  
— Ja? Absolutnie. Ja tylko żartowałem. Jude jest przecież wyższy. Ale skąd się znacie? — spytał.  
  
Zanim ktokolwiek miał możliwość coś powiedzieć, Natasha pokręciła głową z uśmiechem i wzięła się pod boki.  
  
— A może porozmawiamy w salonie? Nieładnie tak trzymać gościa w korytarzu pod biurem.  
  
John pomyślał, że nie ma nic przeciwko staniu w korytarzu pod biurem, jako że i tak sytuacja wydawała mu się wystarczająco surrealna. Podążył jednak za grupą, a kiedy dotarli do pomieszczenia, dojrzał Steve’a, który stojąc do nich tyłem, zajmował się rozkładaniem stolika i układaniem kart. Obok niego leżała skrzynka pełna bananów, czyli, jak domyślił się John, waluty w pokerze.  
  
— Nat? Przyszłaś z Buckym? — spytał.  
  
— I Nat, i Bucky, i Clint, i ja, i nawet jeszcze ktoś. Rozwaliłem mu auto i zostawiłem karteczkę z kontaktem, no i przyszedł — odpowiedział Tony, na co Steve obrócił się, marszcząc brwi, i spojrzał na Johna. Czoło mu się wygładziło, a usta rozciągnęły w uśmiechu.  
  
— John! Co ty tutaj robisz? Tak sobie myśleliśmy z Buckym, żeby zaprosić ciebie i Betty któregoś razu, ale jeszcze nie było okazji, no i chyba trzeba byłoby wyjaśnić Betty, co to za wieża... Bo chyba Tony’ego też nie kojarzy?  
  
John pokręcił głową, a Tony nachylił się do niego.  
  
— Betty mnie nie kojarzy? A kto to jest Betty?  
  
— Nasza znajoma z klubu malarskiego. Trzy razy starsza od ciebie — wyjaśnił Bucky i złapał jednego banana, po czym zaczął go obierać.  
  
— Trzy razy starsza ode mnie to idealna dla was, staruszki — odparł Tony, rzucając się na gigantyczną kanapę. — Siadajcie, zapraszam. — Poklepał miejsce obok siebie. — A ty, Barnes, nie wyżeraj bananów, bo potem nie masz jak spłacać długów w pokerze.  
  
— Wyżeram na zapas, to moja motywacja, żeby wygrać — poinformował Bucky, połykając pół banana naraz, gdy John usadawiał się obok niego. Mężczyzna posłał mu uśmiech i Watsonowi zrobiło się jakby troszkę mniej niezręcznie.  
  
— W takim razie średnio działa — odezwał się ktoś słabym głosem.  
  
W drzwiach salonu pojawiła się ruda kobieta owinięta w kolorowy szlafrok. Włosy związała w bardzo niechlujny kucyk, a kilka pasemek wymknęło jej się i odstawało we wszystkie strony. Miała na nogach grube dresy, a na stopach puchate kapcie i obejmowała się ramionami, tak jakby było jej zimno.  
  
— Peeeeepper! — Tony zerwał się z kanapy i popędził do nowo przybyłej, po czym porwał ją w ramiona i przytulił mocno. — Już się obudziłaś? — zapytał ciepło. — Trzeba było poprosić Jarvisa, żeby mnie wezwał, przyszedłbym... Nie musiałaś wychodzić z łóżka...  
  
Pepper pociągnęła nosem i wyciągnęła chusteczkę z kieszeni szlafroka.  
  
— Chciałam rozprostować nogi, już wariowałam w tym łóżku. A ty... O — przerwała, dostrzegając Johna. — Mam halucynacje od gorączki?  
  
Steve się zaśmiał i pokręcił głową.  
  
— To znajomy mój, Bucky’ego i Petera z kursu rysunku. Przyszedł, bo Tony rozwalił mu samochód i zostawił karteczkę.  
  
Pepper odwróciła się tyłem, by wytrzeć nos, po czym przemówiła, zachrypnięta:  
  
— Tony, nie rozwalaj samochodów znajomym swoich współpracowników.  
  
Tony potrząsnął głową i objął Pepper ciaśniej, wyprowadzając ją z salonu.  
  
— Pepper, Pepperulka, no coś ty! To był wypadek. I nawet nie wiedziałem, że ta ferajna zna właściciela samochodu. Chodź, wracaj do łóżka, posiedzę z tobą, aż zaśniesz.  
  
— Przecież tylko żartowałam — mruknęła Pepper, odwracając się i machając Johnowi na powitanie, ale dała się wyprowadzić.  
  
— John, zagraj za mnie dziś, dobrze? — rzucił Tony na odchodne. — Reszta ci powie, ile mam bananów i jak prowadzić rachunki. To jest wielka rozgrywka, nie zepsuj tego! Ja wrócę później... albo i nie.  
  
Wyszli z pomieszczenia, a John patrzył za nimi, aż zamknęły się drzwi.  
  
— Pepper się przeziębiła — wyjaśnił Clint po chwili ciszy, a John przeniósł na niego wzrok. — Trochę niefortunnie, bo za dwa tygodnie ślub... Bo wiesz, że to jego narzeczona?  
  
John kiwnął głową, choć nie do końca regularnie śledził informacje o życiu Avengersów. Kojarzył, że Stark po wojnie z tym całym Thanussem zaręczył się z Pepper Potts, ale nie pamiętał daty ślubu; nie przykładał wagi do takich szczegółów.  
  
— No a Stark jak zwykle panikuje. Też mi coś, zwykła dwudniówka. Jutro będzie już wszystko dobrze — kontynuował Clint.  
  
— Ho-ho, i kto to mówi!... — rzucił Bucky.  
  
— Ja. Ja to mówię — odpowiedział Clint, a Bucky wywrócił oczami.  
  
— Jak twoja żona miała grypę, nie było cię w wieży chyba z miesiąc, mimo że już dawno wszyscy zdążyli o chorobie zapomnieć, nawet ona — dodał Steve, szczerząc się.  
  
John wytrzeszczył oczy. Nie wiedział, że Clint miał rodzinę, media nigdy o tym nie wspominały.  
  
— Grypa to co innego. — Barton wzruszył ramionami. — Na to można umrzeć.  
  
— Na wszystko można umrzeć — odpowiedziała Natasha i sięgnęła po talię kart. — Zaczynamy? John, znasz zasady?  
  
John kiwnął głową. Nie raz urządzali sobie z kolegami wieczorki pokera, ale to rzadko, bo John był prawdziwym szatanem gier karcianych i zawsze wszystkich ogrywał. Grali co prawda na zapałki albo na pieniądze bez pokrycia, zapisywali tylko kwoty na kartkach, ale i tak było całkiem przyjemnie. Zerknął na banany w skrzynce.  
  
— To waluta? — spytał.  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział Steve. — Zaraz rozłożę każdemu odpowiednio i powiem, ile warte są poszczególne sztuki. John, zagrasz za Tony’ego, żeby nam się rachunki zgadzały. I nie przejmuj się, jeśli przegrasz, nieważne, co on tam krzyczał od progu. — Puścił oczko.  
  
John wzruszył ramionami i usadowił się wygodniej. Z kuchni przyleciało kilka misek z chipsami i popcornem, a także butelki z napojami; John wcisnął się mocniej w kanapę, trochę przerażony, ale po uspokajającym uśmiechu Natashy postanowił ostrożnie poczęstować się przekąską. Była wyborna.  
  
— No dobrze, panowie, to ja zacznę — oznajmiła Natasha. Sięgała właśnie po talię kart, gdy do salonu wpadł Tony z rozwianym włosem, trzymając w ręku komórkę i szczerząc się zawadiacko.  
  
— Ha, ha! — zawołał. — Ja tylko na ćwierć sekundy, zaraz wracam do Pepper, ale wiecie, kto dzwonił? Peter! Wracając właśnie ze Strange’em z jakiejś tam konferencji, wyrzucili ich, bo Strange groził komuś portalami czasowymi, ale wiecie, co on wymyślił? Że mnie ogra ze wszystkich bananów i będzie miał na podatki! No trzymajcie mnie. — Zachichotał. — W każdym razie zaraz tu będą, weźcie go włączcie go gry. Bucky, przynieś mu trochę waluty, znasz mój bardzo tajny schowek z zapasami, podżerasz tam pięć razy w tygodniu... Nie patrz tak na mnie, myślałeś, że nie wiem? Od czego jest Jarvis z kamerami, ha, ha!  
  
Okręcił się dwa razy wokół własnej osi, zamachał tyłkiem i wypadł z salonu, nucąc jakąś szaloną melodię.  
  
Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, a John Watson pomyślał, że nawet jeśli lubił swoje zwyczajne życie, to to szalone z Avengersami na kursie malarstwa i grającymi w pokera na banany też było niczego sobie!


End file.
